A new twilight
by Rececillett
Summary: Edward left Bella three years ago and hasn't gone back Alice hasn't had any visions of Bella. so who is knocking on the door of the Cullen's new home? not who you expect its better than it sounds too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I dont own twilight but I do own my boyfriends heart.**

**EPOV**

I look out the window and see that its raining again... I'm sitting in front of the piano my hands rest on the keys but I can't even move my hand to play. Ever since I left bella I just cant get past this undying depression... Its been three years and not a day, hour, not even a full minute has gone by without the thought of how I lied to her face and how she believed me so easily.

One thought I have of her constantly makes me so much sadder. And that is that the day before bella's birthday I gave her something she wanted. I gave her my virginity in exchange for hers. And then the day after her birthday I broke her heart. She must think I didnt want anything but that from her. I feel like my heart is being ripped apart when I even think of that...

_Ohh poor edward. I wish a miricle would happen and bella could come back in our lifes. It hasnt been the same since we left her. I hope shes alright though..._

I agree with esme I wish I could have her back. But I didnt and still dont want to doom her to a life where she will have an uncontrolable and unending thirst for blood.

**_Knock, knock, knock!_**

"I'll get it." Carlisle says already at the door. I can see from his thoughts him opening the door to a man and pregnant woman he is holding on to her while she rubs her belly and gasps for air. Both of their faces are covered by the hoods of their long jackets.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" the man says not looking up.

"Yes I'm Carlisle is there something I can do for you?" _how does he know my name?_

The man looks up

_his eyes..._

**What do you think his eyes look like? What do think is going to happen? Well you'll just have to find out next time on a new twilight! Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who wrote a review and followed and fav my story! Im sooo happy i could cry! well i kinnda did but anyway... Im so happy you guys like it! Btw im going to be updating this story every Monday or Saturday i dont own twilight i just own my boyfriends heart.**

**_ last time on a new twilight._**

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" the man says not looking up.

"Yes I'm Carlisle is there something I can do for you?" _how does he know my name?_

The man looks up

_his eyes..._

**_and now_**

**EPOV**

His eyes are pitch black which obviously means he hasn't drank blood in a very long time.

He looks at carlisle he made a face that made him look like he was uncomfortable. But for some reason i couldn't smell the blood from the woman...

"I apologize for my unexpected visit...My name is riley peirs. I've been looking three months for you for this exact reason. And now i need your help more than you could ever believe." He says chuckling. He holds the woman tighter as she bent in toward her stomach and screamed as loud as she could. He rubs her back and whispers little incouragements trying to calm her.

_He has a human mate? I haven't seen something like that since... _Emmett's thoughts say noticing the way he held her and tried to calm her, quickly glancing at me as his thoughts took off.

"Whats going on?" alice says coming down the stairs with jasper._ What's all the commotion about? _Alice looks at me confused

Carlisle turns around a bit confused by this situation.

"Alice you didn't see this happening?" carlisle asks puzled. Alice shakes her head no.

"Please she doesn't have much time!" the man says angerily. The woman claws at his hand in pain and screams even louder than before.

"Come in." Carlisle says opening the door for them obviously concerned and curious about why these people were looking for him.

Rosaline stands infront of the entry her arms crossed. "Rosaline please move i need to help..."

"The blood carlisle. Jasper still can't control his thirst. If she comes in here its a death sentence to her and her baby." I see jasper drop his head in disappointment and alice rub his back sympathetically.

_Why does he get to have a baby and I can't?_ Rosaline mind says angry. And for a second i actually thought she was being a good person who was concerned about jasper.

"I completely forgot about that..." carlisle says quietly remembering the scene at Bella's birthday.

Rose was ready to slam it in their face when esme says "Maybe we can still help them if jasper leaves now then he might be able to control it."

"Esme she doesn't belong here and neither does he." She says glaring at them she has the door a little bit closed.

"Please Rosaline..." the woman says still looking down her voice shakes in pain. And rose gasps...

**Who is this woman? Will carlisle help them? And how does riley know Carlisle? And why did Rosaline gasp? Find out next time on a new twilight. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry from the long wait ive been very sick so to make it up to you guys im posting a chapter today. anyways i absolutely love it when people review! It seriously makes me want to write more when I know that people love my stories! So review it helps me to continue with my story! Disclaimer i dont own twilight. But i do own my boyfriends heart.**

**Last time on a new twilight**

Rose was ready to slam the door in their face when esme says "Maybe we can still help them if jasper leaves now then he might be able to control it."

"Esme she doesn't belong here and neither does he." She says glaring at them she has the door a little bit closed.

"please rosaline..." the woman says still looking down her voice shakes in pain. And rose gasps...

**And now**

**EPOV**

"Rosaline please... don't close the door." Her voice shakes

"Bella?" rosaline asked in a quiet voice.

Every one gathers around the stairs besides rosaline and carlisle because they were standing in front of the door. Carlisle opened the door again and we all had a veiw of the woman bent over and riley next to her rubbing her back softly.

"is it really you?" rosaline asks

The woman slowly started to stand straight. "you dont have to do this. the pain is..." riley said trying to get her to stop moving.

"it's ok riley. Ill be fine. I just want to prove to them that its really me." It cant be Bella... it just cant be.

"you dont have to prove anything!" riley says glaring at us.

The woman ignores riley and stands straight, her hood covered her head. she moves her hood back, her hand shaking as she does, so we could completely see her face.

Its bella, my bella! Shes here she's really here. Her face is pale from pain and her eyes are closed but besides that her face looks exactly the same as before.

"bella?" alice and esme say together not believing what they were seeing.

_Im going to kill who ever shacked up my little sister. _Emmett thought angrily

_I wonder if she will ever forgive me..._ jasper thought sadly

_Why didn't i see this! _Alice thought angrily.

_Bella seems to be in alot of pain even more than she should be in..._ carlisle thought evaluating bella.

Suddenly bella grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground with the pain. riley grabs her before she could hit the ground. Her breathing speeds up and she groans and screams from the pain.

"you need to help her now! She doesn't have much time! Either you help her willingly or i'll make you." Riley growled at Carlisle. Which earned growls from everyone in the house.

Alice's face went blank and i waited to see what she saw but it never came. Alice looked at me worried. _Edward i can't see her future anymore..._

"there is no need. She's family." Carlisle and rosaline move to the side letting them have access into the house. Riley holds my Bella to him and slowly helps her walk into the house. Her head goes to his shoulder and she holds on to his shirt tightly as they step through the door.

"bella could you please turn your head toward me so i can check the dialation of your eyes." Carlisle said turning on a little light. Bella turns her head toward him her eyes closed. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. Everyone gasps...

This cant be real... this isnt possible!

**Why did everyone gasp? What isn't possible! And who's baby is bella about to give birth to? You'll just have to find out next time on A New Twilight! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone i'm sorry for the delay in my writing but im back now! Disclaimer i dont own twilight but i do own my boyfriends heart.**

**Last time on a new twilight**

Alice looked at me worried. _Edward i can't see her future anymore..._

"there is no need. She's family." Carlisle &amp; rosaline move to the side letting them have access into the house. Riley picks up bella in bridal style. Her head goes to his shoulder &amp; she holds on to his shirt tightly.

"bella could you please turn your head toward me so i can check the dialation of your eyes." Carlisle said turning on a little light. Bella turns her head toward him her eyes closed. She takes a deep breath &amp; opens her eyes. Everyone gasps...

This cant be real... this isnt possible!

**And now**

**EPOV**

Her eyes are blood red... i no longer see the chocolate eyes that i once fell in love with. But this isnt possible a vampire cant get pregnant... its not possible.

Carlisle stops what hes doing as soon as he sees her eyes and takes a step back,

_Oh my god..._ carlisle thought

_Bella's a... and shes..._ esme's mind tried to recover what she was seeing

_Should we worry about what is comming out of her?_ Jasper thought imagining a demon creature with grey skin and horns attacking carlisle. I cringe at the thought

_I wonder if this is her power. The power to have children... id do anything to have that power._ Rosaline thinks sadly looking longingly at bella's tummy.

_Shes... i ... what?!_ Emmett thought incoherently.

_Now i can play bella barbie and baby barbie! I need to do some shopping. I wonder what shes having? Maybe i should set up a nusery..._ alice thought happily. Thats alice like usual always happy about a shopping experience... her mind went blank trying to see what the baby would be but she couldnt see anything.

Riley let go of bella and grabbed carlisle by the collar and yells "GET THAT THING OUT OF HER NOW!" he growls angryily. Jasper and emmett grab riley and pull him away from carlisle and bella.

"let go of me!" riley yells angrily. The three of them growl.

"emmett, jasper let go of him he is only concerned about bella" carlisle says trying to reason with my brothers. Both their minds tell me that they wont let go of him.

"car..lisle" bella says her voice shaking. She looks up at him before we hear a sickening snap. She bends back unnaturally holding her belly. Then a extreamly loud crack and she falls to her knees her eyes seem to hold the pain that cant come through her mouth her eyes seem to linger on me before she begins to fall to her side.

I use my vampire speed to grab her head before it can hit the ground everyone bends down to try to help. Her breathing turns into gasps in pain she cant even scream anymore from the pain.

**Is bella going to be ok? What gender will the baby be? Will jaspers thought of the baby come true? You'll have to find out next time on A New Twilight! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I dont own twilight but I do own my boyfriend's heart. **

**Last time on a new twilight**

"let go of me!" riley yells angrily. The three of them growl.

"Emmett, Jasper let go of him he is only concerned about Bella." Carlisle says trying to reason with my brothers. Both their minds tell me that they wont let go of him.

"Car..lisle" Bella says her voice shaking. She looks up at him before we hear a sickening snap. She bends back unnaturally holding her belly. Then a extreamly loud crack and she falls to her knees her eyes seem to hold the pain that can't come through her mouth her eyes seem to linger on me before she begins to fall to her side.

I use my vampire speed to grab her head before it can hit the ground everyone bends down to try to help. Her breathing turns into gasps in pain she can't even scream anymore from the pain.

**And now**

**EPOV**

_Get her to my office now. Carlisle_ thinks to me.

I nod once before I pick up Bella. I notice her skin is burning hot, there is no time to think about this though. I get her to Carlisles office which is full of doctor supplies. I set her down on the table and Carlisle has all his things set up.

Carlisle looks back at everyone behind us and says "I think its best for everyone. That anyone who doesn't think they can handle blood, to leave." Jasper and Emmett let go of Riley and walk away so does Esme.

Carlisle is about to take Bella's pants off when Riley says "It's not comming out that way."

Carlisle looks at him and says "What do you mean?" Riley stands on the other side of Bella and lifts up her shirt exposing her belly. Purple and black bruises are spotted all over her stomach. "Dear lord." Carlisle says his eyes going wide. Her stomach looks like something out of a horror movie I remember what Jasper thought and I can't help but cringe again.

I watch her spotted stomach in horror when I see a bump moving along her stomach.

"It's clawing its way through her stomach you can't use a knife because it wont work. I've tried and it bent. You have to use your teeth. You need to hurry I think the placenta has detached. I would have delievered the baby but I wouldn't be able to control my thirst if I did." He moves back and continues to go to the door taking one look back he leaves. Bella gasps loud and screams.

"Get him out now!" She screams in pain.

"Alice get a towel ready for me." He says.

"Carlisle what can I do?" Rosaline asks from behind me.

Carlisle looks back and says "You can give her some morphine."

Rosaline takes the needle from Carlisle's hand and injects her left arm so she wouldnt get in Carlisle's way. Bella grabs rose's hand tears fell down bella's face as she gripped roses hand with all her strength. Rosaline smiles sadly at her, then Bella screamed out "GET HIM OUT!"

"Bella the morphine hasnt fully spread..." Carlisle tries to reason with her

"I don't care! Just get him out! He cant breathe!" Bella says screaming out ignoring the tears falling from her eyes. And Carlisle does as she askes. He bit into her making her scream louder.

A few seconds later he stopped. I hand him a rag he smiles at me spitting the blood on to the rag and wipping his mouth. He did this 5 more times before he was able to get to... it. Bella groans in relief.

Carlisle smiles holding up a screaming and growling baby. He looks at me then at bella. Her eyes watering up as he says "It's a..."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just had to! What is the baby gonna be? Whats the babys name? Review and tell me what you think it should be! Tell me if you want a girl tell me if you want a boy vote people. Vote!**


	6. Very important authors note!

Hey fans! I know it's been a long time since I have done anything on my account. Just so you know I will be deleting this story only to re update but you can fine the updated version on my profile. I encourage that you also follow me on wattpad if you have it so you can get updates quicker there. I will also add other stories here and there. I love you guys thank you for your support I will keep you updated and let you know when I'll officially be deleting this story.

With love!

Rececillett❤❤❤


End file.
